


i could hold you for a million years

by icedwhitemocha



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: eliott and lucas being intimate for the first time since eliott’s episode





	i could hold you for a million years

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some really tender sex with lucas making sure eliott felt loved, sooooo. some soft d/s vibes, lots of explicit consent, body worship, and feelings!! also lucas probably being better at sex than is realistic but it's what they both deserve!!!

**MERCREDI 23:23**

“Wait,” Eliott says, and Lucas freezes with his fingertips just inside the waistband of Eliott’s — well, technically Lucas’s — underwear. They’ve been curled up under the comforter together most of the evening, talking about the successful foyer protest, whether Daphne and Basile would make a good couple, the new records Lucas had picked up on his way home from school as a gift for Eliott.

They’ve been kissing, too, in between words and sentences, between jokes and reassurances. Some of those kisses are gentle as moth’s wings, soft as rose petals, the slightest brush of lips against lips.

But some of them — an increasing amount, it seems, as Eliott pulls off his shirt, and then Lucas’s, as they both kick off their sweatpants — are open-mouthed and needful, Eliott’s tongue gliding slickly against his own, Eliott’s long fingers splayed on Lucas’s jaw, holding him in place — as if Lucas would leave, ever, for any reason at all — as Lucas sucks Eliott’s lower lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth to hear the way Eliott’s breath catches.

They haven’t done anything more than kiss since Lucas found Eliott on Friday night, but when Lucas shifts his thigh forward and feels the thick shape of Eliott’s erection against him, a little thrill shoots through him. He wants to be close to Eliott so badly — even wrapped up in each other like this, it’s not enough; he thinks of the post Eliott had made on Instagram all those weeks ago. _Consume me._

So he slides his hand down Eliott’s arm and then to his hip, slipping his fingers under the elastic waist of Eliott’s borrowed underwear, and Eliott says “wait.”

“Sorry,” Lucas says, moving his hand to Eliott’s forearm instead. “I didn’t mean to rush anything. We don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Eliott says, and he kisses Lucas softly before burying his face in his neck. “I just don’t know if I’ll be able to,” he whispers into Lucas’s throat. “Sometimes I can’t, when I’ve been down. And my medication, it fucks with me, too.”

The shame in Eliott’s voice makes Lucas’s heart ache. He’d never known that he could feel so protective of another person, but he feels Eliott’s hurt so keenly it may as well be his own. He’s not sure how to proceed, whether the right move is to say it’s no big deal and change the subject, or if he should ask how he can help, or—

“I don’t want to waste your time,” Eliott sighs, and that makes the decision for Lucas.

“Hey,” Lucas says firmly, grabbing at Eliott’s chin and tilting it up so he can look into his eyes. “Time I spend with you could _never_ be a waste. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing, or not doing... I just want to be with you. Minute by minute.”

The reminder of their new mantra makes Eliott’s lips quirk up in a tiny smile, which was exactly what Lucas had hoped to achieve. “Minute by minute,” Eliott echoes, his eyes shining, and Lucas kisses him warm and soft. He’d do anything for Eliott, and right now there’s nothing he wants more in the world than to prove to him that nothing they do together is ever a waste of his time.

“No expectations, no worries,” Lucas says, stroking Eliott’s cheek. “Can I kiss you for this next minute?”

“Please,” Eliott whispers, so Lucas does, as sweetly as he knows how, lips barely parted, a soft simple press, and then another, and another, slow and undemanding. He loves the way Eliott melts into him, the way he tilts his head to fit their lips together even more perfectly, the way he hums a little into the kiss.

“What about this minute?”

“More,” Eliott says. Lucas obliges happily, kissing him just as slowly as before, their mouths sliding together as Eliott opens his lips, sweet and pliant as Lucas lets his tongue slip between them. Eliott’s tongue curls to meet it, velvety-soft and warm, stroking against Lucas’s in a way that makes Lucas want to give up eating, drinking, and possibly breathing, and survive off of Eliott’s kisses alone. He thinks he could do it, too, because every time he kisses Eliott, he feels stronger, better, more complete.  

“This minute,” Lucas says, sucking softly on Eliott’s lower lip, “can I kiss your neck?”

“Yes.”

Lucas noses under Eliott’s jaw to kiss and lick at a particularly delicious-looking spot, then trails his open mouth down a little lower, scrapes his teeth lightly against the base of Eliott’s throat, the little dip below his adam’s apple. To his delight, Eliott shivers, so Lucas does it again, slower and more deliberate, following the gentle bite with a hot swipe of his tongue.

Eliott moans.

“You like that,” Lucas says; a question in theory but the answer is obvious. Eliott doesn’t say anything, just slides his fingers into Lucas’s hair and holds him there, so Lucas works at that spot, lips and teeth and tongue, a small reddish-purple bruise appearing on Eliott’s creamy skin, a claiming of sorts that Lucas finds slightly barbaric but immensely satisfying, especially when he soothes the spot with his tongue and Eliott’s fingers tighten in his hair.

“Lucas,” Eliott breathes.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Good,” Lucas says, tilting his head up to catch Eliott in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Inspired, Lucas nudges Eliott onto his back and swings a leg over him to straddle his waist, catching Eliott’s hands in his own and pinning them down against the mattress near Eliott’s head. Eliott gazes up at Lucas, wide-eyed, and licks his lips.

Even in the low, flickering light of the TV he’s wildly, heart-stoppingly gorgeous, those perfect features that could’ve been carved from marble but with an inherent sweetness that not even the greatest sculptor could ever hope to capture, and for a second Lucas truly cannot believe this is his life.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says hoarsely, and Eliott closes his eyes, turns his head to kiss Lucas’s wrist where he’s still holding Eliott’s hands down. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Eliott says against Lucas’s pulse, kissing his wrist again.

“And for this next minute,” Lucas says, holding his breath. “Can you keep your hands there while I kiss your chest?”

Eliott’s eyes open again and he searches Lucas’s face, then nods, blinking up at Lucas slowly. “Okay.”

Lucas tips forward to steal another kiss from Eliott’s lips, letting go of Eliott’s wrists to cup his face while he kisses him, thumbs stroking the soft skin and light stubble of Eliott’s cheeks. Eliott tilts his chin up toward Lucas to kiss him more thoroughly, but his hands stay just where Lucas placed them, his fingers loosely curled into his palms.

It’s a heady sight, once Lucas finally manages to tear himself away from Eliott’s sweet, soft mouth. He’s so turned on that it’s a little uncomfortable but it doesn’t matter — all that matters is taking care of Eliott, making sure that he feels safe, and wanted, and loved.

Because he _is_ , Lucas is so in love with Eliott that it seems impossible that there’s room left inside him for anything else; it actually seems like he should have overflowed by now, love seeping out through his pores and flooding the room, the city, the world.

And it’s too soon to tell Eliott with words so Lucas tries to tell him with his body, sliding down a bit to press warm, wet kisses along Eliott’s collarbones, tracing his tongue along the ridges. And then lower, brushing a soft kiss over Eliott’s tattoo before dipping his head to suck one of Eliott’s taut pink nipples into his mouth and then the other, thrilling at the soft, pleased sounds Eliott makes when Lucas teases at the tip of a nipple with his tongue, flicking it lightly and then licking around it in a slow circle.

“Lucas,” Eliott gasps, his back arching as Lucas moves lower, mouthing at Eliott’s ribs, because he can, and because there’s no part of Eliott that he doesn’t want to kiss. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you want anything?”

“I have everything I want,” Lucas answers honestly, mindlessly rubbing his cheek against Eliott’s abs like a cat. He pauses. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Eliott says, and he lets out a shaky breath. “I think this is the best I’ve ever felt in my life.”

Lucas is for sure going to overflow with love; he might drown in it, but what a way to go.

“Good,” he says. “For the next minute, can I kiss your stomach?”

“Yes,” Eliott says. “Should I still keep my hands here?”

“Can you keep them there until I say to move them?”

Eliott nods, staring down at Lucas like he’s something miraculous. “Yes, I think so.”

Lucas smiles, drops a soft kiss next to Eliott’s navel. “Good boy.”

Eliott sucks in a breath, his hips curling up, and Lucas lifts his head curiously.

“You like that? ‘Good boy’?”

Eliott’s flush is visible despite the dim bluish light of the TV. He nods. “I— I guess I do,” he says, licking his lips. “I didn’t know.”

“Okay,” Lucas says, kissing Eliott’s stomach again. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for.... all this,” Eliott says, groaning under his breath as Lucas sucks a hot, slick belt of kisses from one hipbone to the other, stopping occasionally to add a hint of teeth, or dig his tongue into the groove where Eliott’s abs taper down to a crisp vee. Eliott is mostly hard; Lucas can feel it brushing against his chest when he leans down to work another little mark onto the smooth skin of Eliott’s hip. But he doesn’t want to push Eliott or make him worry about anything, so rather than the obvious next step, Lucas settles onto his knees between Eliott’s legs and strokes his hands up Eliott’s long thighs.

“Can I kiss you here in this minute?”

Eliott’s hips shift on the mattress. “Yes.”

Lucas had never given much thought to kissing thighs before he met Eliott. He’d thought about hands and dicks and all of that, sure, but thighs had never really occurred to him. But now he can’t imagine _why_ , with Eliott’s gorgeous thighs spread before him, all creamy-fair skin over firm muscle.

“Perfect,” he murmurs, wriggling down onto his stomach so he has a better angle to drag his wet, open mouth along the long lines of Eliott’s inner thighs, first one and then the other, tasting the soft skin and sparse golden hair there. Eliott whimpers when Lucas sinks his teeth in, just a little, to the thickest part of his thigh, and Lucas is pretty sure it’s a good whimper, but he kisses the spot gently anyway, massages it with his tongue, tries to keep himself from humping the bed so he doesn’t wind up coming from mouthing at his boyfriend’s thighs.

“Lucas, Lucas,” Eliott is whispering between soft sighs and moans. When Lucas lifts his head to glance up, he sees that Eliott still hasn’t moved his hands, and a bolt of pride rushes through him.

“You’re being so good,” Lucas says, getting a hand behind Eliott’s knee and pushing it up a little so he can kiss the delicate skin there. Eliott whimpers again, and Lucas has to kiss him, he _has_ to, so he straddles Eliott’s waist once more and leans down, finding Eliott’s mouth wet and open and trembling. Lucas slides his tongue inside and Eliott sucks on it hungrily, his breathing ragged.

Lucas is so fucking happy that Eliott is feeling good that he almost doesn’t care about his own dick, which is starting to ache and has absolutely leaked through his underwear by now. He just wants to make Eliott feel this way always, and there’s something else that Lucas has been wanting to try, and with Eliott so, so... he doesn’t even know the word for what Eliott is right now — just open and trusting and surrendered in the sweetest way.

So Lucas plucks lightly at the waist of Eliott’s boxer-briefs. “Can I take these off you?”

“Yes,” Eliott says, stretching up to kiss Lucas again, a little sloppy but so fucking good that Lucas loses a little of the control he’s been holding onto so tightly and moans into Eliott’s mouth, pushing his hips back just once to feel the thick line of Eliott’s cock against his ass. They haven’t done that yet, but soon, _soon_ , Lucas thinks.

He forces himself to snap out of it. This, right now, is about Eliott — not that it isn’t good for Lucas; it’s all been _great_ for him, and he’s pretty sure it’s about to get better. So he kisses Eliott one more time and then scoots back down between his legs, hooking his fingers into Eliott’s underwear and sliding it down his hips and thighs, helping him guide first one leg out and then the other before tossing the underwear aside carelessly.

Eliott doesn’t move once he’s naked, his hands still up near his head, his long legs stretched out on either side of Lucas, his beautiful cock curved and dripping on his belly. His eyes are open and glued to Lucas’s face, his gaze hot but not demanding. Looking at Eliott spread out before him, Lucas feels something like awe.

“You’re perfect,” Lucas says.

“I love you,” Eliott says.

“Oh fuck,” Lucas says, his throat tightening. “I love you, too. So much.”

He’s back to kissing Eliott without being aware of having moved, but he must have since Eliott is still flat on his back. They’re both whispering into each other’s mouths with every breath, _I love you_ and _I need you_ and _I was so scared_ and _I love you_ . Lucas is glad he had the presence of mind to stay up on his knees, because at this point if Eliott so much as _looks_ at his cock Lucas is done for, and he’s not quite finished with Eliott yet. When they finally break apart, Eliott looks up at Lucas, wide-eyed and a little desperate.

“Please, Lucas,” he gasps.

Lucas nods, catching Eliott’s mouth in one more quick kiss before sliding down his body and settling between Eliott’s thighs again. He takes a breath and runs a finger down beside Eliott’s cock and down below his balls, his fingertip just barely grazing Eliott’s hole.

“For this minute,” Lucas says, and Eliott is panting before he finishes his sentence, “Can I kiss you here?”

“ _Lucas_ ,” Eliott groans. “Yes.”

“Fuck yeah,” Lucas says, and he hooks a hand behind each of Eliott’s knees and pushes them back and up. The angle doesn’t seem quite right like this so Lucas grabs a pillow and shoves it under Eliott’s hips, and that, _that_ , looks perfect.

And by perfect, Lucas means mouth-watering. He’d thought to himself earlier that there was no part of Eliott that he didn’t want to kiss and he’s been proven right again, because when he uses his thumbs to pull apart Eliott’s cheeks, he sees his small, tightly-furled pink hole there, and Lucas wants to kiss it.

So he does.

Eliott reacts to the first curious brush of Lucas’s tongue like he’s gotten an electric shock, with a loud, sharp gasp that tapers off into a low moan, and Lucas should probably shush him but hearing him is so fucking hot that it’s worth the risk of being caught, and besides, he doesn’t want to stop what he’s doing. So he licks over Eliott’s hole again, and then tries kissing it like he’d kiss Eliott’s mouth, lips wet and open, tongue stroking tenderly at the tight entrance. He tastes so good, not at all weird like Lucas had thought it might be, just thin heated skin, blood thrumming close to the surface, and Lucas wants to fucking devour him.

Eliott keeps letting out these choked-off little whimpers, almost like he’s going to cry, but he’s also moving his hips, trying to ride Lucas’s tongue, so Lucas grabs his ass with both hands to help him, spreading him wider so Lucas can lick him more thoroughly. He keeps rubbing his tongue at Eliott’s rim, feeling it flutter and start to relax as his mouth floods with saliva. Lucas moans as the tip of his tongue dips inside, hot tight slickness, and he wants more so he keeps licking, sucks at the rim, scrabbles with his fingers to get a better grip and pull Eliott open a little further. He plunges his tongue in deeper and Eliott cries out, clenching around Lucas’s tongue as if his body was starving for it, trying to pull it in.

“Lucas, please, please, fuck me, _please_ , Lucas, fuck me, _fuck me._ ” Eliott sounds close to tears and that breaks through Lucas’s somewhat frenzied state, though his begging doesn’t make Lucas any calmer. He raises his head, then pushes up onto his knees to see Eliott, his face indeed streaked with tears.

“Eliott?”

“Lucas, Lucas, _please_ , need you inside,” Eliott whispers, his hands still perfectly in place but now clenched into fists, his mouth trembling.

“I've never,” Lucas says, stumbling over his words. “I don’t know, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Eliott shakes his head desperately, spreads his legs wider. “It’s okay, I have with toys, just do it.”

Lucas shivers and nods, rummages under the couch cushions for the lube he’d bought in a surge of optimism a few weeks ago. His hands are shaking so much he can barely uncap it but he manages, pouring a slick handful into his palm and slathering it onto his cock. He presses what’s left into Eliott’s hole, watching it twitch as Eliott moans and lifts his legs higher, offering himself to Lucas.

“Are you sure,” Lucas asks, already lining himself up, the sight of his cockhead kissing Eliott’s hole making him feel terrified and invincible.

“In this minute I need you, Lucas, now, _please_ ,” Eliott says, his voice breaking on the final please, and Lucas starts to push inside.

Eliott is tight, _too tight_ , Lucas should’ve used fingers, helped him open up more, but his cock is already pressing in, one centimeter and then another and then it gets a little easier, Eliott’s legs wrapping around Lucas’s back as they both moan. Lucas is going to be lucky if he lasts long enough to get all the way inside, because the hot slick squeeze of Eliott’s ass is almost unbearably good, every part of Lucas’s body is sparking and tingling, his toes curling against the mattress as he keeps pushing, finally tipping over so that his hands land near Eliott’s ribcage, and he’s finally able to kiss Eliott as he sinks in the rest of the way.

“I love you,” Lucas gasps against Eliott’s mouth, too overwhelmed to move. He’s _inside_ Eliott, as close as two people can be.

“I love you, Lucas,” Eliott whispers back, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You feel so good.”

“ _You_ feel so good,” Lucas says. He drops his forehead lightly against Eliott’s. “I’m not going to last.”

“Good,” Eliott says, and he tightens his legs around Lucas’s waist, moaning as he pulls Lucas in just the tiniest bit deeper. “Neither am I. So fuck me.”

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Lucas groans, shuddering. He gives an experimental roll of his hips, and he’s definitely not going to last long, but he wants to feel Eliott come on his cock more than anything, so he tries desperately to think of something other than the way Eliott’s perfect pink asshole is clutching at his cock. Or how hot and soft he is inside, silky wet as Lucas pulls out halfway and pushes back in, sucking on Eliott’s tongue at the same pace.

Lucas tears himself away from Eliott’s kiss long enough to quickly wipe the sweat off his forehead, and he realizes that Eliott’s hands are still where Lucas had placed them.

“Fuck,” Lucas groans, for the first time dragging his cock almost all the way out of Eliott so he can shove it back in. “You really are such a good boy, baby.”

Eliott clenches his teeth and whimpers at that, and Lucas dips his head to soothe him with a deep, wet kiss. “You can touch me if you want, baby, you’ve been so good all night.”

Eliott’s hands reach for Lucas instantly, grabbing his ass, caressing him sweetly and then squeezing, pulling, begging him to fuck Eliott harder and deeper both with his hands and his pleading words. Lucas is more than willing, balancing himself on one arm so he can get a hand between them to jerk Eliott’s beautiful cock while he fucks in deep, trying to make Eliott feel as good as Lucas does.

“Lucas, Lucas, _fuck_ , you feel so good, just like that, fuck me just like that, gonna come on your cock, your perfect cock, Lucas, _yes_ , tell me to come, can I come on your cock?”

Lucas doesn’t know if Eliott is actually waiting for permission but he gives it immediately, kissing Eliott’s damp cheek and urging him on, grinding in as deep as he can and pumping Eliott’s cock fast and tight.

“Yes, baby, my good boy, come on my cock,” Lucas grits out, and Eliott shudders and moans and comes, hot spurts running over Lucas’s fingers and spraying his abs. His ass clenches and ripples around Lucas’s cock so tightly that Lucas can barely breathe, and he kisses Eliott desperately, sucking on his lips as Eliott shakes and shivers. Lucas stills his hips, wonders if he should pull out and jerk off but Eliott digs his heels into Lucas’s back.

“Please,” he whispers. “Inside. Make me yours.”

“You _are_ mine,” Lucas says fiercely, kissing Eliott again and again, fucking into his beautiful, welcoming body, and finally coming with a muffled roar, painting Eliott’s insides radiant white.

They both collapse a moment later, Lucas’s head pillowed on Eliott’s chest. After several long, quiet moments, during which he almost drifts off, Lucas shakes himself back to reality.

“We can’t go to sleep like this,” he says, kissing Eliott’s chest and making vague hand gestures about the state of them — naked, sweaty, dripping a not-insubstantial amount of come, with the bed a total mess, one corner of the sheet pulling off the mattress, the comforter on the floor, the bottle of lube still open and making a puddle on the mattress.

“I know,” Eliott groans, hugging Lucas more tightly to his chest. “But for this minute we can lay here, right?”

Lucas nods. “For this minute we can.”

”I really do love you,” Eliott says softly. 

“I know you do,” Lucas says, because he does. “I love you, too.”


End file.
